


Always for you

by Nekoblack12



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-07-24 02:24:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7489656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekoblack12/pseuds/Nekoblack12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Craig vuelve de vacaciones para encontrarse con un caos gigante alrededor de uno de sus mejores amigos Tweek. Ahora Craig tiene que lidiar con las consecuencias de la "fama" de Tweek.<br/>Y porque no? darse cuenta si lo que esta sintiendo es sobreprotección o algo mas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. World is Full of Surprises

Un mes…Un mes…SOLO UN MES

Me había ido un maldito mes y me encuentro con toda la mierda que siempre evite.

South Park era un sitio raro, por no decir un manicomio, eso todo el mundo lo tenia claro había desde Aliens hasta perros gays y muchas mierdas mas y la preparatoria era igual de rara.  
Principalmente a causa de Wendy Testaburger una maldita con graves problemas y para joder mas las cosas era la que tenia mas poder de los alumnos. Esa con otras chicas hormonales crearon un “Cuadro de Honor” que en verdad solo era una tonta de los chicos y chicas mas lindos de la preparatoria se rumorea que un grupo de chicos y chicas se reúnen cada mes para elegir a los de la lista.

Si no recuerdo mal McCormick siempre salía primero de los hombres mayormente, yo era tercero o cuarto la verdad nunca estuve interesado en la lista de basura bueno nunca hasta ahora.  
Tweek Tweak uno de mis mejores amigos nunca creí que después un mes pudiera cambiar tanto como para estar en donde esta ahora. Todos habíamos cambiado a lo largo de los años habíamos cambiado mucho algunos maduraron otros seguimos igual de estúpidos que siempre pero eso no era lo importante. Lo vital en este momento era decir que a Tweek la pubertad no le había caído mal, sus tics y tartamudeos se habían ido casi por completo solo apareciendo en ocasiones también había crecido y su desordenado cabello rubio hacia una muy atractiva combinación con sus grandes ojos verdes ademas de adorables rasgos y su…QUE ESTOY DICIENDO?!  
NO ME GUSTA TWEEK  
NO ME GUSTA TWEEK…creo

En cualquier caso el problema se resume en que Tweek subió en la lista y no solo unos pocos puesto NO mas bien actualmente es el primero superando a McCormick por primera vez en 2 años ja que se jodiera.

Tan pronto oí de la noticia busque a mi grupo de amigos con la mirada y los encontré enfrente del casillero de Tweek pero el rubio no estaba, en su lugar estaba un otro rubio arreglado, parecía de intercambio ademas de que tenia su cabeza dentro de un casillero como escondiéndose pero no podía ser Tweek… no?

-Craig!!! Te extrañe—grito el gordo de Clyde corriendo con intención de abrazarme pero de un movimiento salí de su camino dejándolo caer de cara para después mostrarle mi típica seña y dejarlo llorando mientras Token lo consolaba.

Estaba mas concentrado en ver quien era el rubio así que lo jale de su camisa para poder verle la cara pero menuda sorpresa me lleve.

El rubio arreglado no era ni mas ni menos que mi supermejoramigo Tweek. Lo que estoy a punto de decir va a sonar completamente gay pero no me importa. El rubio usaba una camiseta gris que se ajustaba a su torso semi marcado por el boxeo pero sin perder su delgadez. Encima de ella llevaba su típica camisa verde desabrochada y llevaba un jean semi apretado que seamos honestos le quedaban demasiado bien principalmente en su trasero digo emm su pelo seguía desordenado posiblemente porque se lo revolvía cada cinco segundos pero su rubio cabello estaba cortado en las puntas, eso de alguna forma le daba mas énfasis a sus hermosas facciones de su rostro.

MIERDA Cuando Tweek se volvió tan…tan sexy MIERDA No me gusta Tweek

-Gah…C-craig—el rubio de mi amigo se sonrojo mientras agitaba su cabello brillante y desviaba sus hermosos ojos esmeraldas .

-Tweek son ellas rápido corre—Grito Stan que acababa de llegar de la mano con su supermejoramigo Kyle, ellos formaban la pareja no-novios con mas tensión sexual de todo el lugar y a pesar de que los han encontrado besandose no lo niegan pero no son novios.

Tweek se alarmo y se abalanzo hacia mi cogiendo mi mano llevando me al baño de varones donde cerro la puerta con seguro a lo lejos pude escuchar el sonidos de las chicas gritando y zapatos corriendo.

-Fans?—pregunte con simpleza

El por su parte asintió nervioso estaba temblando y me enterneció siempre tuve una debilidad por los animales y en estos casos no podía evitar comparar a Tweek y Spikes ambos lucían tan frágiles que tenia el impulso de protegerlos ante todo, por eso seguí mi instinto y abrace a Tweek a la vez que acariciaba sus hebras doradas. Tweek tenia ese poder sobre mi, con una mirada era capaz de tenerme haciendo hasta un pacto con el mismo diablo.

Repito no me gusta Tweek…creo.

-Gah Craig va-vamos a clases—salimos del baño mientras yo mantenía mi agarre en su cintura y posaba mi barbilla en su hombro, este tipo de acciones mantenían a raya a las fans.  
Después la horrenda clase en la que al parecer Tweek fue el principal objeto de atención y a mi me pareció que hasta el profesor le estaba viendo el trasero porque a cada minuto le pedía que pasara al frente. 

Tal vez estaba exagerando pero de cualquier modo me fastidiaba que todo el mundo por una simple lista empezara a acosar a mi amigo rubio que no tenia la culpa aunque bueno su físico y su personalidad no eran precisamente malos digo emm No me gusta Tweek!

Segui protegiendo a Tweek de los acosos hasta que toco la campana para el receso escolte a Tweek hasta nuestra típica mesa junto a Clyde y Token.

-Oye Tweek no quieres presentarme a algunas de tus fans?

-Andate a la mierda Clyde nadie te va presentar a nadie—le mostré mi dedo corazón y pose mi cabeza en el hombro de Tweek, proteger al rubio de sus nuevas fans era agotador—Por cierto alguien me puede explicar como mierda paso esto? 

-Pues me parece que simplemente las chicas se dieron cuenta que Tweek esta mas guapo—dijo Token con simpleza.

Pero no era solo eso algo había tenido que detonar todos este acoso, mire a mi alrededor pasando la mirada por las fans, el team Stan, los deportistas, los nerds. Algo me odia a podrido mire a Token seguía con sus típica mirada seria luego pase a mirar a Clyde este esquivo mi mirada BINGO Clyde nunca esquivaba las miradas a no ser que estuviera escondiendo algo sentí como algo en mi brazo temblaba…Cierto tenia agarrado a Tweek de los hombros desde que nos sentamos pero no tenia sentido que se pusiera nervioso a no ser que… pase mi mirada de Tweek a Clyde y luego otra vez a Tweek. Algo habían hecho estos dos que había provocado este caos. Pero ellos no lo soltarían tan fácil podría sobornar a Clyde con tacos pero no tengo dinero en este momento asi que tendré que convencer a Tweek. Esto será divertido.

-Tweek—susurre en la oreja del rubio, rei interiormente al ver como temblaba y lo jale para sentarlo en mi regazo seguia siendo tan ligero como una pluma.Sople un poco de aire en su cuello y vi como se sonrojaba—Se lo que has hecho asi que mas te vale que lo digas si no quieres que te haga cosquillas.


	2. Running

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Craig conoce las razones de la reciente popularidad de Tweek, pero ahora tendrá que huir con él alejándose de las recién adquiridas fans del rubio, pero hasta que punto llegara para huir.

Segui soplando en su cuello haciéndolo temblar, oi como algunas chicas gritaban cosas de nosotros algo como “Yaoi” y “Creek”, chicas quien las entiende. Persiguen a un chico para violarlo pero les encanta verlo con otro chico.

Cual es su puta lógica?

-C-Craig!—suspiro Tweek tengo que admitirlo estoy disfrutando de esto mucho. Aleje mi boca del cuello de Tweek y sonreí había logrado mi objetivo. Vi que habían algunas chicas con hemorragias nasales tiradas en el piso pero se les veía muy felices, Token me miraba casi burlándose y Clyde estaba muy nervioso mirando a Tweek.—Yo sa-sali con Krista Cook.

Okey vamos a aclarar Krista Cook es la rubia mas perra del lugar una estupidez que vino de intercambio de Canada en otras palabra es una hueca con demasiado maquillaje pero es el amor platónico de muchos pero no de Tweek no tiene sentido nunca se han hablado en sus vidas principalmente porque Tweek cree que las chicas contienen enfermedades y el maquillaje es un arma de control mental del gobierno. Tweek nunca tendría una cita con ella y ella nunca invitaría a un “raro” como Tweek a salir. Algo estaba mal mire a Clyde él estaba aun nervioso faltaba algo.

-Acaso Krista no quiso salir contigo Clyd-e y te cambio por Tweek?—sonrei ligeramente si quería sacar información de Clyde tenia que enojarlo

-No es cierto!!—grito—Ese no era el plan

-Osea que tuviste que ver en esto—Mi sonrisa se ensombreció Clyde había cavado su propia tumba. Mire a Token él sabia algo pero como sacárselo?—Token que sabes tu?

-Clyde engaño a Krista haciéndose pasar por un chico francés para que saliera con él—bueno preguntar si funciona—Supongo que al final lo descubrió al final pero no entiendo como metio a Tweek en eso.

Mire a Tweek con una ceja levantada preguntando silenciosamente para que me de explicaciones. Acabo de notar que sueno como esposa celosa cuando hablo asi pero es mi mejor amigo creo que merezco al menos una razón para protegerlo de esas tontas.

-Cl-Clyde me dijo que

-NO LE DIGAS TWEEK ,ME VA A ASESINAR!!!—interrumpio el imbecil Clyde llorando mientras que Token lo intentaba calmar. Volví a mirar a Tweek indicándole que continuara.

-Gah! e-el me llamo pa-para que lo acompañara a comprar un ca-cafe pe-pero luego me dejo solo con la chica en la ca-cafeteria y e-ella no me quería soltar el brazo. Yo no quería no se si me pudo pasar alguna enfermedad Gah! Y s-si estoy en-enfermo?—Tweek empezó a temblar bruscamente mientras explica teorías conspirativas una mas loca que la anterior

-Tranquilo Tweek las enfermedades de chicas se curan si abrazas a uno de tus amigos mas cercano.—dije con una sonrisa algo diabólica Tweek me abrazo bruscamente, tal vez me este aprovechando de los miedos de Tweek solo tal vez.

De igual modo el problema de popularidad de Tweek era culpa de Clyde pero algo no me cuadraba como Tweek pudo haber cambiado su ropa y peinado considerando que el nunca va de compras y odia las peluquerías porque cree que intentan modificar su cerebro.

-Tweek!!—y ahi la puta del lugar alias Kenneth Puta McCormick—Sabia que te encantaría la ropa. Fucker!! a que esta bello este niño hasta me superaste en la lista Tweek.

-McCormick Tu le elegiste esta ropa a Tweekers?—pregunte después de sacarle mi típica seña

-Claro! Me encontre a Tweek hace unos días y lo rapte un rato para comprarle ropa y de paso le cortaron el cabello aunque claro tuve que amararlo a la silla.

Bueno ahi esta la respuesta a mis dudas McCormick había modificado a Tweek, luego él se fue con Clyde el cual lo dejo con Krista seguramente porque el gordo no la aguantaba y como consecuencia de todo esto tenemos a Tweek perseguido por fans, un Clyde llorando por un golpe de mi parte y un Kenneth muerto aunque eso no fue mi culpa yo le di un golpe pero que un fierro volador pasara justamente por ahí no fue mi culpa aunque si lo fuera seria tan feliz.

Después de eso continuaron normalmente las clases mientras que yo ahuyentaba a las fans de Tweek y el acoso hacia el rubio de parte de casi todo el mundo.Cuando terminaron las clases me dispuse a ir a mi casa pero para eso tenia que cruzar el centro comercial y entonces me tope con un par de las chicas que estaban persiguiendo a Tweek en clases y por curiosidad me escondí detrás de una pared para escuchar su conversación.

-Tweek cada vez esta mas guapo no te parece?—comento una rubia teñida.

-Sí, pero no me he podido hacérmele en todo el día—se lastimo la otra y porque me mentir ese comentario me hizo muy feliz.

-Es verdad pero Craig siempre esta huyendo con él—Y porque crees que lo hago estupida?

-Si te pones a verlos parecen una pareja—río la rubia

-La verdad es que ven muy lindos juntos

-Es cierto son tan adorables…Oye mira Tweek esta en la cafetería rápido no esta Craig es nuestra oportunidad—O no eso no, sobre mi cadaver.

Divise a Tweek afuera de la cafetería lo jale de la mano a una tienda de ropa y lo lleve a un camerino vacío.

-GAH! Cr-Craig n-no hagas eso m-me asuste mucho—le dirigí mi seña típica y empece a verlo estaba sonrojado por la carrera que hicimos a la tienda de ropa y tenia sus manos en su pecho intentando tranquilizar su corazón lucia muy tierno tal vez debí decirle porque lo estaba jalando, supongo que será para la otra.

-Lo siento Tweek—suspire mientras le hacia mi típica seña—Pasaba por acá para ir a mi casa y encontré a una chicas que te estaban persiguiendo y las oí decir que querían secuestrarte. No estoy mintiendo estoy modificando la verdad para que en un futuro posible evitemos que pueda ser verdad. De cualquier manera saque mi cabeza del camerino para ver si había alguien y para mi suerte de mierda estaba Stan con su Team en la misma tienda.

-Mierda—dije entre dientes.

-Q-que ocurre? Me-e encontraron —el rubio empezó a temblar y yo lo atraje entre mis brazos mientras le cubría la boca con una mano para callar sus jadeos...eso sonó mal

-Callate Stan y su team están en la misma tienda tenemos que salir sin que sepan que somos nosotros.—mire alrededor debía haber algo para que no nos reconocieran pero solo había un vestido de flores, una bufanda y un sombrero—Bueno la única opción es que uno se ponga el vestido y el otro la bufanda y el sombrero.

-Q-que?—Tweek cogio el vestido y lo empezó a revisar—Y-yo me lo po-pondre—me sorprende bastante porque creo que se negaría y tendríamos que pelear. Acaso Tweek le gusta ese tipo de cosas?—N-no es lo que crees es que mi ma-madre a-aveces me hacia ve-vestir eseste tipo de cosas y-y el vestido es mi talla y-y a ti te quedaría muy pe-pequeño y-y no se-seria creíble GAH! N-no me mires a-asi.—me reclamo el rubio con un gran sonrojo en su rostro.


	3. We all have secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un secreto de Tweek será revelado, pero la verdadera duda será como Craig reaccionara a este.

Yo solo asentí y me puse de espaldas dando a entender que se cambiara, mire de reojo el cuerpo de mi amigo seguía siendo igual de delgado pero se notaba algunos músculos que había desarrollado por el boxeo creo que noto que lo estaba viendo porque se sonrojo y se apresuro a ponerse el vestido.

-M-mas te vale que n-no le digas de esto a na-nadie—Tweek había terminado de ponerse el vestido y para ser sinceros no le quedaba mal incluso se podría decir que era una chica muy linda si no lo mirabas muy de cerca.

Senti un nudo en mi garganta y como mi corazón se aceleraba asi que solo asentí en modo de respuesta a la amenaza, me puse el sombrero y la bufanda y me quite mi querido chullo junto a mi chaqueta luego los puse en una bolsa de la tienda junto a la ropa de Tweek. Sali del camerino primero y cogi un gorro de verano para mujeres y se lo alcanza a Tweek para que tapara su rostro luego él salió ocultando su rostro.

-Oh señorita le queda hermoso el vestido y esta de oferta, se lo lleva puesto?—nos dijo una dependienta de la tienda. Pobre Tweek debe ser incomodo que siendo un hombre te digan que te queda bien un vestido.

-Si nos lo llevamos junto a los sombreros y la bufanda.—la señorita nos llevo a la caja donde pagamos la ropa que por suerte estaba de oferta y no nos costo mucho.

Salimos esquivando a la Stan y su Team que no se dieron cuenta que éramos nosotros pero bueno si nos vieron.

-Oigan imbeciles miren a la rubia de pelo corto. A que esta buena?—ese era la Puta McCormick en persona.

-Pero no es un poco plana?—bueno mi estimado Kyle te informo que es un hombre así que su planitud tiene justificación.

-Pero mira ese culo.—justifico la puta del team

Tweek empezó a apretar mi brazo con mucha ira creo que me dejo un moretón, después de ese incidente lo saque de la tienda o sino iba a matar a McCormick y aunque no tenga problema con eso creo que la puta esa solo se excitaría mientras lo golpean. Cuando salíamos vi como unas grupo de chicas del club de fans de Tweek se nos cruzaron corriendo y chocaron con el rubio.

-Oh lo sien..to—Mierda la rubia choco con Tweek y parece que le vio la cara.—Disculpe no la conozco?.—MIERDA Y MAS MIERDA VAMOS CRAIG PIENSA RAPIDO.

La chica se empezó a acercar a Tweek para ver su rostro mientras sus amigas se acercaban a ella. Ojalá Tweek...o yo... no me odie por lo que voy a hacer.

-Cariño ahi estas—exclame jalando a Tweek del brazo para estamparle un beso mientras escondía nuestros rostros detrás de su sombrero. Y juro que sentí que toque el cielo cuando presione los labio de mi amigo contra los míos. Tweek estaba tieso como yo pero por inercia mis labio se empezaron a mover como buscando mas gloria de la que me estaban brindando los labios contrarios sentí como el rubio también empezó a mover sus labios correspondiendo mi beso.

Pero entonces cai a la horrenda realidad. Estaba en el centro comercial besando a mi mejor amigo que por cierto es hombre frente a un montón de gente la cual nos conocía. A duras penas y recobrando la poca cordura que me quedaba después del beso, me separe de mi amigo rubio.

El beso pareció ahuyentar a las chicas pero Tweek estaba tieso como piedra, intente moverlo pero no lo logre empece a sacudirlo un poco y chasquear los dedos enfrente de sus rostro pero cuando por fin despertó de su ensoñasion salió corriendo seguramente a su casa.

Camine a mi casa despacio seguramente mañana Tweek me odiaría por el resto de su vida sin embargo ese pensamiento no evito tocarme los labios y recordar lo suaves labios de mi amigo que tenían un ligero sabor a café con un toque dulce y aunque no soy fanático del café si lo seria si Tweek me lo da con sus labios. QUE MIERDA ESTOY DICIENDO?!!!!

Apresure el camino a mi casa y tan pronto llegue me lanza a mi cama mirando al techo.

Me haber enamorado de Tweek?

De mi mejor amigo?

Esa era mi duda mas allá de ser un hombre Tweek era mi mejor amigo y si perdía nuestra amistad por unos tontos sentimientos?. El lio en mi cabeza era una reverenda mierda.

Porque Tweek me correspondió el beso será que...siente lo mismo que yo. Di-digo si y-yo sintiera algo por algo o-osea en una situación hipotética claro. Pero si yo sintiera algo por el podría ser correspondido?

Mi pensamiento se vio interrumpido por el molesto sonido de mi teléfono y de mala gana conteste.

-CRAIG!!!—aparte mi oído del teléfono al oír la molesta voz de Clyde.—Craig!! Tienes tu cupo de tacos?! No tengo dinero!! Y quiero tacos Craig Quiero tacos!!!.

-Puedes no gritar gordo me vas a dejar sordo.—me queje—si tengo los cupones. Pero estoy en mi casa.

Oi como se corto la llamada y de pronto vi como alguien abrió la puerta de mi cuarto de una patada y no era alguien mas que el gordo de Clyde Como carajos llego tan rápido.

-TACOS!!!—se abalanzo hacia mi pero lo esquive parándome de la cama—Por Favor Craig haré lo que sea pero dame los cupones.

Entonces vi mi oportunidad todavia había algo que no me quedo claro en la transformación de Tweek.

-Bien respondeme esto Porque pusiste a Tweek en una cita con Krista—vi como Craig se resistió pero agite los cupones de tacos cerca de sus rostro y aprecio resolver sus dudas.

-Es que ya no la soportaba y pensé que Tweek por ser bueno como es la soportaría mas que yo.—levante una ceja en modo de duda como que "por ser como es"—Me refiero que como a Tweek le gustan los hombres y pues a Krista también se llevarían mejor yo que se estaba nervioso.

Me quede un rato en shock y cuando vi mi mano los cupones habían desaparecido al igual que Clyde.

A Tweek le gustaban los chicos? Y como yo no me había enterado casi siempre estaba con Tweek así que debio de habérselo dicho en el mes que me fui pero porque a Clyde me pregunto si lo sabrá Token.

Cogi m telefono y marque el numero de Token cuando contesto no me contuve

-Token! Tu sabias que Tweek era gay?—oi como suspiro

-Si si lo sabia y por cierto Hola a ti también. Tweek nos lo dijo a mi y a Clyde cuando estuviste fuera supongo que Clyde te lo dijo a cambio de algo relacionado con tacos. Tweek nos hizo prometer que no te lo diríamos porque el te lo quería decir en persona. Como sea voy a ir a buscar a Clyde para evitar que Tweek lo mate cuando se entere. Adiós—Despues de eso solo oi los pitidos que significaban que me había cortado la llamada.


	4. Family Support

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La familia es importante o al menos eso se cree, pero para Craig casi siempre su familia es una molestia, en especial su madre y su hermana.

Entonces si a Tweek le gustaban los hombres hay una posibilidad de que le guste yo?

Mucha gente creia que Tweek y yo manteníamos una relación en secreto incluso los padres de Tweek le dieron una charla para "animarlo" a revelar nuestra supuesta relación secreta. La mayoría que tenían esos pensamientos era chicas que por alguna razón les gustaba ver a dos hombres besandose o teniendo relaciones. De cualquier modo era normal pensar que eran pareja, él actuaba de forma diferente con el rubio solo este podía ver su sonrisa sincera, solo el había visto sus lagrimas, solo él, solo con Tweek el podio abrirse completamente sin temor a ser dañado.

Entonces era normal que el estuviera enamorado de Tweek? y si lo estaba Tweek le correspondía?

-Craig! Ya duérmete mañana tienes colegio y no quiero que reniegues por no levantarte—mi madre entro bruscamente

Conteste mostrando mi dedo medio y ella me respondió con la misma seña. Entonces pensé ella sabia algo?

-Madre mira un amigo emm Gary cree que esta enamorado pero como puede estar seguro de eso?—okey no era mi mejor excusa pero estoy desesperado.

-Estas enamorado de Tweek.

Okey....Que carajos?! Las mujeres me dan miedo a veces y por a veces me refiero siempre. Supongo que mi rostro reflejo el impacto ante esa frase, lo que hizo que a mi madre se le formara una sonrisa de una oreja a otra. 

\--Ruby!! Trae el libro!! Ha pasado al fin!!—lanzo un grito y vi como mi hermana asomo su cabeza por mi puerta con una sonrisa igual de grande que la de mi madre y salir corriendo solo para volver con un libro super grueso de cuero del cual se asomaban algunas puntas de fotos y papeles recortados ademas que tenia en la portada una foto de mi y Tweek cuando éramos pequeños y usábamos unos trajes de gala seguramente fue por alguna boda o reunión pero lo que me asusto del libro fue que encima de la foto estaba escrito en letra doradas y elegantes "La Boda" trague saliva en seco.

-Bueno hermanito al fin te diste cuenta de lo obvio.—Ruby sonrío.

-C-como que lo o-obvio?—ese libro me ponía nervioso

-Craig eres tan ciego que me sorprende que sepas donde estas parado. Me refiero que al fin te diste cuenta que Tweek gusta de ti—dijo mi hermana como si estuviera explicando lo mas obvio del mundo.

Bueno mi hermana me acaba de aclarar la duda que tenia pero no se si debería estar feliz porque Tweek esta enamorado de mi o debería estar molesto porque creen que soy gay. Lo único que se con seguridad es que la idea de Tweek gusta de mi no me molesta es mas de cierto modo me da tranquilidad. Pero una duda que tengo es como Ruby sabe que yo le gusto a Tweek, mi hermana siempre habla con Tweek cuando el viene a casa pero no creo que tuvieran tanta confianza para decirse quien se gusta.

-Como sabes que le gusto a Tweek?—vi como mi hermana se sonrojo y le dirigió una mirada fugaz a nuestra madre que solo desvío la mirada algo incomoda. Ellas dos habían hecho algo.-Ruby dímelo.—dije seguro.

-Pues y-yo p-puede ser q-que—Ruby estaba mirando sus zapatos y balanceándose indecisa, estaba nerviosa lo que sea que halla hecho ella estaba avergonzada de eso. La mire mas serio con el ceño fruncido— Y-yo emm m-me confesé?

Una aura maligna me envolvió, tanto tiempo protegiendo a Tweek de las chicas cuando mi hermana estaba justo enfrente mío coqueteándole. Esta mal querer matar a mi hermana?

-Tuuu—lanze miradas asesinas a mi hermana que empezó a reír nerviosamente.

-Tr-tranquilo Tweek no me correspondía di-dijo que me veía solo como una herman asi que hehe n-no me mates—mi hermana sabia muy bien cuan protector era con Tweek asi que era razonable que tuviera miedo.—Tw-tweek me di-dijo que l-le gustabas .

Lo ultimo me tranquilizo pero cogi la cabeza de mi hermana y la desordene hasta calmar mi ira, cuando me calme me sonroje al darme cuenta que lo que había hecho a todos vistas era una escena de celos. Vi como mi madre tenia una sonrisa de complicidad mientras miraba mi hermana esas dos eran un problema.

-Hijo he esperado este momento toda mi vida desde que conociste a Tweek y al fin son pareja—exclamo mi madre mirando al techo como si fuera un milagro

Entonces hubo un pensamiento que cruzo por mi mente. Como llegamos a pensar que Tweek era mi pareja? Yo nunca lo dije

-Oigan Tweek no es mi novio.

Observe a mis dos familiares que de pronto se habían quedado calladas parando de saltar y las sonrisas se habían borrado de sus rostros

Segundos después mi madre nos lanzo la típica señal familiar y se fue de mi cuarto con el libro entre sus brazos lanzándole una mirada complice a Ruby -Craig vamos a hablar claro, esta muy claro que a Tweek le gusta y a ti te gusta el. Pero quiero que tengas claro que a pesar de que tu Tweek son considerados una de las parejas gays mas adorables de South Park junto a Kyle y Stan, si tu te atreves a dañar a Tweek el pueblo entero ira tras de ti incluyéndome. Asi que cuidado hermano.

Después de eso salió de mi cuarto. En mi cabeza habían muchas preguntas sobre que debería hacer después de esto obviamente rechazar a Tweek no era una opción, lo mas lógico seria declararme pero todavía estaba en mi la duda si lo mío con Tweek tendría futuro ningún de los dos tenia experiencia con relaciones. Sin pensarlo caí en mi cama para en unos minutos estar soñando en un posible futuro con mi rubio amigo.


	5. Jealous friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los celos son algo común cuando se tiene sentimientos por alguien.

Desperté cuando sentí la luz del maldito sol de los cojones en mi cara, mira a mi madre responsable de abrir las cortinas. Ella solo me mostró la típica seña familiar y se fue gritando que me apurara. Me vestí lo mas rápido que pude y me fui en dirección a la preparatoria. Aun no tenia claro que hablaría con Tweek, pero de lo que si estaba seguro era que el simple hecho de pensar en un futuro con su mejor amigo hacia que su corazón latiera a mil por hora. Sin embargo salió de sus pensamientos cuando el rubio protagonista de sus sueños aprecio tacleandolo cayendo justo encima de el.

—Tweek? Que mierda?—algo enojado enseño su dedo medio pero a mitad de su acción se detuvo al ver la mirada asustada y llorosa de sus amigos.

Maldeci por lo bajo mientras atraje a Tweek a mi brazos, intentando tranquilizarlo lo suficiente para que dejara de temblar y me contara lo sucedido. Estaba muy afectado y, mierda, despues de unos minutos y algunos mimos se calmo lo suficiente como para poder hablar.

—E-Estaba lle-llendo a clases y-y a-aparecieron ellas!—otra vez sus malditas acosadoras—Yo-Yo tenia miedo e-ellas podían GAH! y-y vi-vine...

—Tranquilo. No dejare que te atrapen. Vamos a la preparatoria, solo quédate junto a mi.

Empece a caminar junto a Tweek, abrazándolo por encima de los hombros. Me alegraba profundamente que mi amigo rubio no se rehusaba a mis peculiares muestras de cariño. Mierda si que adoraba a este chico.

—Gah! Cr-Craig sabes cu-cuanto falta para que e-ellas de-dejen de perseguirme?.

—La verdad es que no. Esas tipas no se cansan.Porque lo preguntas? Paso algo?

—No pe-pero C-Clyde dijo que ta-tal vez de-debería salir c-con una para es-espantar a las de-demás. Gah! Pe-Pero No Que-Quiero!

Eso es todo, Clyde no volverá a ver la luz del sol.

—Ignora al gordo de Clyde. No necesitas a ninguna chica para que sea tu novia

—Es cierto—río suavemente Tweek—Para eso te tengo a ti.

MIERDA! ESO FUE UNA INDIRECTA? ACABA DE CONFESARSE?! DEBERIA CONFESARME?! LE PIDO MATRIMONIO?!

—GAH! NO! C-Craig! Y-yo

—Esta bien pero creo que deberíamos esperar a ser mayores para los hijos.

—QUE?!

—NADA!—mierda no pensé en lo que dije—C-Callate! Llegaremos tarde!

Vamos a olvidarnos de lo que paso esta bien? En el transcurso de las clases no paso nada interesante al menos hasta el almuerzo. Me senté en mi mesa de siempre, pero note como faltaba la presencia de mi mejor amigo

Gire a los lados y me encuentra con peor pesadilla Kenneth McCormick junto a MI Tweek, aunque también estaban Butters, Pip y Kyle, en una mesa ubicada en la esquina. Tengo que aclarar no estoy celoso pero la puta de McCormick había jugado con su destino cuando empezó a coquetear con los de la mesa.

Y bueno obviamente junto a mi, planeando la muerte de McComirck, estaba Stan y Damien. Estuvimos lanzando mirada asesinas al de capucha naranja que solo reía cuando nos miraba. Cuando finalmente termino el maldito almuerzo McPuta se alejo de los demás y fue el momento de actuar ósea de raptarlo.

—Wow amigos amigos—el muy hijo de puta nos abrazo por hombros, lo voy a matar y luego lo matare otra vez será mi nueva actividad favorita—Amigos todos aquí amamos la belleza de esos adorables chicos pero si ustedes se quedan en la banca y dejan que esas deliciosas presas escapen, no culpen a los demás que desean comer.

—De que carajos hablas imbecil?—Obviamente Damian era el mas enojado, parece que el francesito si le movió el piso Ja.

—Hablo de que si me quiero comer a todos sus amigos no tienen derecho a decirme algo pues NO SON SUS NOVIOS.

Después de eso me puse a pensar y si tal vez la puta esa tenga razón, aunque igualmente eso no lo salvo de morir a golpes, Tweek no es mi novio por lo que el puede salir con otros chicos si quiere. Parece que el único que decidió tomar cartas en el asunto fue Damien que le pidió una cita a Pip.

Debería hacer algo digo tengo oportunidades con Tweek o al menos eso creo yo.


End file.
